My Insane Life
by love.evol
Summary: My Insane Life: Essence of Weasley and a Whole Lot of Potter Yeah my life was never normal, I’ll give myself that much. But, it became insane when I met James Potter II, Fred Weasley II and Paedrick Finnagin. Luckily Steph was there… sometimes…


My (Insane) Life: Essence of Weasley and a Whole Lot of Potter

Summery: Yeah my life _was_ never normal, I'll give myself that much. But, it became insane when I met James Potter II, Fred Weasley II and Paedrick Finnagin. Luckily Steph was there… sometimes…but then again she wasn't much help…

Chapter 1: The Day I Met YOU.

Bang!

"Whoa, it's okay kid." It's OKAY! Yeah, you can say that, you aren't trying to find a hidden passage way to get to school, are you? Of course I didn't say that out loud. The man I bumped into had tousled black hair, glasses and… wait, I have seen this face before… my eyes flicked up to see a zigzagged scar on his forehead…

NO WAY!

"Could you help me find…"

"Platform 9 ¾? Yeah, it's fine. It's James' first year too." A ginger haired woman appeared next to the famous man before me.

"Mummyyyyyyyyyyy! I want to go too!" A small red-head child was pulling annoyingly at her mother's coat. I wonder where the other two were…

"Dad! James told me you blew up one of the school toilets!" A-ha… knew it wouldn't be long.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Di-"

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but that was uncles Fred and George." The father interrupted his sons' argument. Both boys were the image of their dad, except… the older had chocolate brown eyes; he stared into his brother's green ones.

"Did not." He staged whispered and turned dramatically to catch up with his mother and sister. I turned to the father,

"Can I just get my stuff?"

"Yes of course." I walked back to Platform 10, as I did, I heard the boy question his dad.

"Daddy, who's that?"

"She's a girl that's starting Hogwarts, and needs help to get on Platform 9¾/'

"Why? Is she a Muggle-born?"

"I don't know Al."

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Need help there?" I heard a boy's voice behind me.

"Nah… I've almost got it."

"Really? I've watched you try to get that up for 5 minutes."

"And why didn't you ask before now?" Geez, way to just stand there and watch a girl struggle.

"So, that's a yes?" The boy jumped down to the platform and lifted the other side of my trunk. What's with me today? I already bumped literally into his family once today!

"You didn't answer my question."  
"You looked quite hilarious tugging at the trunk, with no hope of succeeding." Thanks mate. You're real nice.

"Name's James Potter." He said as we lifted the 50kg* case onto the train.

"I know, mine's Jasmine**, Jasmine Zyzen." I picked up my owl (and barn owl called 'Plop'***). James raised his eyebrows. Sigh. It wasn't the first time.

Yeah, I know, it's a weird last name, where do you put the trunks?"

"There's a storage thingy on either side of the doors, let me help you." We semi-dragged the heavy suitcase to the storage 'thingy' slowly.

"Thanks James, I'll go find a compartment."

"You do that." Rolling my eyes, I set off. Twenty minutes of searching later and I still couldn't find one that had a least a seat, or wasn't full of 6th and 7th years. Right, the next compartment I'm going to go in. No matter what, unless… No. Stop that brain. I have made a promise and shall keep it.

OMG! What is with me and the blooming Potters!

"Hi James, can I sit with you guys?" There were four others in the compartment with him.

"Sure, why not?" I sat next to the brunette girl.

"So James, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" The bronze haired boy, with olive skin, sitting next to James nudged him, who burst out laughing.

"You guys would know if I had a girlfriend."

"Along with the whole Potter/Weasley Family muttered the ginger girl. The compartment sniggered.

"I'm Jasmine. And you guys are?'

"Fred. You got a last name?" stated the bronze haired boy.

"No." I answered sarcastically.

"Serious?" Everyone stared at Fred with utter disbelief.

"I'm not related to you anymore mate." James muttered to him.

"You're _related_?" I raised my eyebrows at the pair.

"Sadly cousins." There were no similarities between them, wait… same eye shape, nose and… chin.

"So… who are all you guys?"

"Molly Weasley, cousin of these two gits here." She nudged James who was sitting next to Fred. Molly had hazel eyes, pale skin and red flaming hair like every other ginger.

"Paedrick Finnagan. This 'ere is my twin, Stephanie." Paedrick and Stephanie were both brunettes, had pale skin and sap brown eyes. They were the sought of boy/girl twins you could tell were twins. Easily. They were also Irish which was a laugh.

During the ride to Hogwarts, I became best friends with Steph and close friends with Fred, James and Paedrick. Molly was too busy reading Hogwarts: A History (James swears it's the 57th time).

"So you're a pureblood?" Fred asked me.

"Yes." James was now curious.

"Where were your parents?" James had noticed I had no parents seeing me off at Platform 9¾.

"My mum ran away when I was two and my dad has wherthacot**** is at St Mungo's." My dad had sent me to a muggle boarding school when we found out he had wherthacot four years ago. He'd a very extreme case of it. Everyone was silent.

"Sorry." James was looking at his toes. I rolled my eyes, it annoyed me when people did that.

"Never knew you caused my mum to run away or made my dad have wherthacot. I mean seriously mate. You're not that powerful a wizard." The sheet of awkwardness was shattered and we went back to our chatter.

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Finnagan, Paedrick." Paedrick sat down on the stool as the hat went over his eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Paedrick grinned dizzily and stumbled forward to the table as Steph sat down next.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" James snorted, I elbowed him in the side.

"Ow-wa! Jesus mate! Not that hard!"

When 'Potter, James' was called the whole hall went silent and turned to stared at Harry Potter's eldest child as he sat on the stool and have his eyes covered by the manky old hat. Everyone held their breath…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The cheers from Gryffindor rang loudly. I could even hear: 'We got Potta! We got Potta!' Being chanted by Paedrick and Archie Jordan (I met him later on the train).

Fred did a summersault off the staged when he got into Gryffindor, causing him a detention the next night. Molly, on the other hand, sat down quietly without a fuss next to her cousin, Domonique (I met her on the train as well). Finally,

"Zyzen, Jasmine." My legs had got tired from standing up, for like seventy bloody years. The hat started its babble as the rim went over my eyes.

_Ah Zyzen, yes it's been a long time. Your heritage is something to be proud off. Don't know why I'm blabbering on like this…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" I cartwheel-ed before I summersault-ed off the stage.

"Detention Miss Zyzen, as if Mr Weasley's behaviour didn't show an example, and for Merlin's sake tie up your hair!" I poked out my tongue at her back before tying up my blonde hair into a loose, messy bun.

"Good one Z!' Fred hi-fived me.

"And I thought I'd be a Nigel with Minnie McG…"

Oh this was only the start of our troublesome ways at ol' Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts…

**A/N: **

*** 50 kilograms = 110.23… lbs = 7stone 12.23…lbs. You get the picture.**

**** Yes, I know what you're thinking, but she's not a Mary Sue. Thank God. :P**

*****Alright , yeah I'm tired of the asterixes as well but I chose that owl after an old story tape (yes I'm retro) I had about Plop the Barn Owl :D**

****** Wherthacot (weather-cot) is terminally wizard illness. Muggles call it cancer. =]**

**So…. Waddaya think eh?**

**Luuvre it? Hate it? Questions?**

**Reviews please! **

**Yes, that little box down there… C'mon pretty prwease….*pulls puppy dog eyes and pouts***

**Also please tell if I should write their second year or not… I haven't written it yet 'cause I couldn't think of anything… Maybe Quidditch Trails… Don't know yet. Ideas are mandatory though.**

**BTW: I'm not updating 'til I get 10 reviews or more.**

**Luuvre you all…**


End file.
